Forever
by chicabomb
Summary: A short Charmed fan fic based on one of the show's sweet couple,Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell-Wyatt... WARNING : SPOILERS
1. Forever

**You are the sun You are my light And you're the last thing on my mind Before I go to sleep at night You're always 'round when I'm in need When trouble's on my mind You put my soul at ease**  
  
[Leo] From the moment I met you, I fell in love with you. I was just posing as a handyman, to get close to the 3 of you, to protect you, I was a whitelighter, but never would I have thought that I would fall in love with my own charge. It wasn't until then when Phoebe saw me levitating to fix the chandelier, and you found out. But you didn't mind. And then, there was Dan.  
  
**There is no one in this world  
  
Who can love me like you do  
  
So many reasons that I  
  
Want to spend forever with you**  
  
[Piper] I love you. You're the most perfect thing that came in my life, the day you stepped in the manor and our eyes met. But you and I always have major issues, and Dan was one.  
  
**I'll be loving you forever  
  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
  
Even if you took my heart and tore it apart  
  
I would love you still forever**  
  
[Leo] But true love was the course for us. We spent many days and nights together. We were forbidden to be together. The Elders tore us apart. But as you start to threaten the strength of the Power of Three, they have no other options but to let us be together.  
  
**We've had our fun, and we've made mistakes  
  
But who'd have guessed along that road  
  
We'd learn to give and take  
  
It's so much more than I could have dreamed  
  
You make loving you  
  
So easy for me**  
  
[Leo] Dan was just an obstacle for us, and we crossed this hurdle together. No one can ever separate us.  
  
**'Course this is a world  
  
Where lovers often go astray  
  
But if we love each other  
  
We won't go, won't go that way  
  
So put your doubts aside  
  
Do what it takes to make it right  
  
'Cos I'll love you forever  
  
No one can tear us apart**  
  
[Piper] I'll always love you. And now that I'm pregnant, nothing is more perfect. I love you, Leo.  
  
[Leo] And I love you too, Piper. Forever.  
  
**I'll be loving you forever  
  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
  
Even if you took my heart and tore it apart  
  
I would love you still forever  
  
I just want you to know that  
  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
  
I can't breathe, whenever I'm without you  
  
When we walk, I stand tall  
  
I'll be loving you forever  
  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
  
Even if you took my heart and tore it apart  
  
I would love you still forever** 


	2. Appendix

Appendix  
  
Lyrics - ForeverSong Name, ForeverAlbum Name, Damage  
  
I'll be loving you forever  
  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
  
Even if you took my heart and tore it apart  
  
I would love you still forever  
  
You are the sun, you are my light  
  
And you're the last thing on my mind  
  
Before I go to sleep at night  
  
You're always 'round when I'm in need  
  
When trouble's on my mind  
  
You put my soul at ease  
  
There is no one in this world  
  
Who can love me like you do  
  
So many reasons that I  
  
Want to spend forever with you  
  
Chorus:  
  
I'll be loving you forever  
  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
  
Even if you took my heart and tore it apart  
  
I would love you still forever  
  
We've had our fun, and we've made mistakes  
  
But who'd have guessed along that road  
  
We'd learn to give and take  
  
It's so much more than I could have dreamed  
  
You make loving you  
  
So easy for me  
  
There is no one in this world  
  
Who can love me like you do  
  
That is the reason that I  
  
Want to share forever with you  
  
Chorus:  
  
I'll be loving you forever  
  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
  
Even if you took my heart and tore it apart  
  
I would love you still forever  
  
(And girl I pray you leave me never)  
  
Bridge:  
  
'Course this is a world  
  
Where lovers often go astray  
  
But if we love each other  
  
We won't go, won't go that way  
  
So put your doubts aside  
  
Do what it takes to make it right  
  
'Cos I'll love you forever  
  
No one can tear us apart  
  
Chorus:  
  
I'll be loving you forever  
  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
  
Even if you took my heart and tore it apart  
  
I would love you still forever  
  
I just want you to know that  
  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
  
I can't breathe, whenever I'm without you  
  
When we walk, I stand tall  
  
When we talk, I only talk about you girl  
  
(Repeat Chorus to fade) 


End file.
